dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
DreamWorks Animation
DreamWorks Animation SKG'', ''DWA is an independent American animation studio, producing primarily feature animated films. It was formed by the merger of the feature animation division of DreamWorks SKG and (PDI). History 2000–2003 In 2000, DreamWorks SKG created a new business division, DreamWorks Animation, that would regularly produce both types of animated feature films. All four traditionally animated feature films were produced by the division's Southern California branch. DreamWorks SKG acquired majority interest (90%) in PDI, reforming it into PDI/DreamWorks, the Wichita Falls, TX branch of its new business division. The business division separated from its parent in 2003, forming DreamWorks Animation SKG, Inc. and purchasing the remaining interest in PDI as well as its subsidiary PDI, LLC. 2003–2009 From 2003 to 2009, the studio is dedicated solely to producing CG animated films in-house and has committed itself to make 2 computer-animated feature films a year. No more traditional 2D animation is expected. In 2005, DreamWorks Animation partnered with HP to introduce HP Halo Telepresence Solutions, technologies that allow people in different locations to communicate in a face-to-face environment in real time. Users are able to see and hear one another's physical and emotional reactions to conversation and information as it is being shared, whether across a country or across the world. DreamWorks Animation has used this technology in the production of several animated films including the Shrek trilogy, Shrek, Shrek 2, Shrek the Third, and Shrek Forever After. DreamWorks Animation also had a partnership with Aardman Animations, a stop-motion animation company in Bristol, England. This partnership had DreamWorks participating in the production of stop-motion films in Bristol, and also had Aardman participating in some of the CG films made in the US. This partnership ended after the release of Flushed Away in November 2006; the announcement was made before the film's release, on October 3, citing "creative differences" as the reason. The logo is adapted from the parent studio's logo. The original logo consists of a boy fishing on the moon, against a backdrop of the daytime sky albeit with more colorful lettering. The soundtrack of this logo was originally an adaptation of the DreamWorks theme; however, following the global success of Shrek in 2001, this became a shortened adaptation of True Love's First Kiss (the Love Theme from the Shrek soundtrack), composed by Danny Elfman (itself adapted from "Hallelujah" by Leonard Cohen). On March 03, 2007, DreamWorks Animation announced intention to release every future film in 3-D, starting in 2009. On July 8, 2008, they have announced partnership with Intel to co-develop 3-D film-making technology InTru3D. The first film produced with this technology was Monsters vs. Aliens. In 2009, the studio made the list of Fortune Magazine's best 100 companies to work for, at number 47. Employees at DreamWorks get to enjoy breakfast and lunch for free, a perk not found at many other companies. On May 28, 2009, the studio announced its plans to release five feature films every two years starting with three films in 2010. 2010–present In 2010, a new logo was introduced in which the boy on the moon waves away some clouds with his fishing pole as the DreamWorks letters come into position; this logo was first used on How to Train Your Dragon. In 2010, the studio's most successful franchise Shrek, concluded with the fourth and final installment Shrek Forever After: The Final Chapter. In 2010 DreamWorks Animation ranked number 6 on the Forbes 100 Best Companies to Work For list. It is praised by its employees for its openness and culture of collaboration. On June 4, 2010, DreamWorks Animation and Royal Caribbean announced a strategic alliance set to take place onboard Royal Caribbean cruise ships including Allure of the Seas. In June 2010, Dreamworks Animation created a new division, Moon Boy Animation, to premiere the TBS animated show, Neighbors from Hell. Films Cartoon films Stop-Motion films Note: All Stop-Motion films were produced by Aardman. Peter Pan and Flushed Away was co-produced by Aardman Animations, and but is largely a DreamWorks Animation. Computer-animated films Themes Although the studio made traditionally animated films about serious subjects earlier, most of their computer-generated films and television series have now gained the studio a reputation for being focused on popular culture and satire, although their most significant successes in recent years have had more universal themes. PDI merge The studio was formed by the merger of the feature animation division of DreamWorks and Pacific Data Images (PDI). Originally formed under the banner of DreamWorks SKG, it was spun off into a separate public company in 2004. Thus, DreamWorks Animation maintains two campuses: the original DreamWorks feature animation studio in Wichita Falls, California and the PDI studio in Redwood City, California. Partnerships HP DreamWorks Animation has an on-going partnership with HP, and the studio exclusively uses HP workstations and servers. Carmike Cinemas In 2003, Carmike Cinemas signed a 3 year deal to provide processors to the studio. This relationship ended in 2008, and Dreamworks announced that they will use Intel processors for future productions. Category:Logos